Euphoria's Downfall
by Daroga's Sidekick
Summary: Harry is in the 5th year. The intire castle is in turmoil because of Ministry meetings at the castle. Harry during the meeting with the ministry. Harry is being atacked by inanimate objects. Or is he just hallucinating? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Euphoria's Downfall

Euphoria's Downfall

By: Mlle.Lupin

A.N: Hey guys! I'm not sure what this is, kinda a writing block thingy. I'm trying to get over my writing block and it could be over sense I came up with this idea but I'm not sure. I'm also not sure if I'll make this into a full-fledged story; I'm not even done with the first story set in MWPP time. (Silly me) But anyway for the confused this has some Characters from my first story, this isn't them story this is mainly based on Harry and Co. Not the other way around. Anyway I'm kinda tired ciao

Harry gazed up at the castle through the carriage window. It no longer looked like the safe haven Harry so graciously accepted as a temporary home. Dark clouds had circled around it, reaching to the topmost tower. Harry saw clusters of shapes that looked vaguely like people walking in front of the castle walls. The sinister setting of the previous year's tragic events had not left.

"It seems they're sending all of the Ambassadors of Foreign countries back to England." Hermione's cheerful voice popped out of no where.

"Well of course. If the Minister believes Prof. Dumbledore and Harry, then we have a real crisis on our hands," Ron flared, "I thought you were a smart girl not a dunderhead."

"I'm not a dunderhead. I'm only trying to get a grasp on what this will mean for the wizarding community. Shock and disorder will rule the streets if the Ministry doesn't act appropriately." 

"Go and tell Fudge that Hermione. Go enlighten him with that brilliant and easy plan on how to keep the wizarding community in peace. Really I think they should elect you into the Committee of the Smart but Incredibly Impossible Ideas!"

Hermione buried herself back into the Daily Prophet. The three of them sat in silence until the carriage lurched forward, causing Hermione to sprawl on the ground.

Harry helped her up onto her feet, barely hearing the words, "Damn incompetent carriages."

They walked up to the castle with the rest of the other students. Most of them, Harry saw, were leaning into one another trying to gather what heat they could from the knifing winds. The wizards and witches at the front of the castle seemed totally indifferent towards the cold wind. They seemed to be getting all the heat from the arguments they were having with each other. They had enough heat in their arguments to fuel all of the fires in Hogwarts for at least a week.

They were almost to the door. Harry looked up and saw a figure that looked very much like Prof. McGonagalls stature. Totally stiff. As soon as most of the students were close enough to the door, she began to call out instructions,

"There will be no Start of the Term Banquet this year." She held up a hand against the protesting sighs. "They are having a conference in the Great Hall. The Sorting will take place in a separate room. You all will have your meals in your individual Common Rooms. The first years will join you shortly." Prof. McGonagall heaved a loud sigh. "Please go on your way." She stepped away from the door and continued on her way down the hall.

"My goodness she looks beat."

"I'll bet it's going horribly in there. The Ministry has a hard time agreeing on one thing."

"Yeah I'm sure Voldemort is going to be one tough cookie." Harry watched Ron wince at the sound of Voldemort. Hermione just stared.

"Tough cookie?" she asked blankly

Harry shrugged, "Trying to keep the conversation light." Ha started to climb into the portrait on the wall. Behind him he heard Hermione distinctly mutter, "Uh huh."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The next morning was considerably warmer than the day before. Their breakfast was eaten hurriedly; they were told that their Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner's were going to be considered "Breaks" for the Ministry. 

Their first class was Herbology and Prof.Sprout was in formidable mood. Her Monkey Narrow plants had a very thick crust of frost on them. It restricted the plants to staying in one place and they weren't very used to just one movement. A few of them, after the frost was chipped off, took the advantage of picking people up and tossing them around the classroom. Ron and Dean ended up outside by the end of the class. Charms was an extremely uncomfortable. Prof. Flitwick had conjured his own little rain cloud. He tested each student by watching if they could move an umbrella across the room to keep them dry, after he had moved the rain cloud towards them.

What surprised most students was; not a single teacher was in the great hall at lunch. The only adult was Filch, who was keeping all the students in check. 

"What an exhausting day." Seamus Finnigan moaned aloud. "Everything we did today dealt with the cold. Don't we have enough of it outside?'

"I swear all you guys do is complain. What happened over Summer Holiday that turned you all so pessimistic?"

Ron's mouth twisted in fury. He opened it to say something to Hermione when the doors banged open. Harry jumped out of his seat. He quickly turned around to stare at the noise. 

A very angry woman stalked into the room.

"Minister, you pulled me, as ambassador to the American Ministry, away from my duties that I owe to our Ministry and the American Ministry, to tell me that Voldemort is _not_ coming back! You called every one of the Ambassadors to help you defeat him and now he is not back? You tell us that you were mistaken and that Dumbledore has not a clue what he is talking about. You have the _audacity_." 

Harry's eyes shifted toward Minister Fudge, who stood there with his mouth flapping wide open, like a fish.

"We were taking the situation very seriously Barb, please understand that the Ministry does make mistakes." He stopped, allowing the words to sink into her head. Seeing no response he continued, "Aren't you all the more happier He isn't coming back?" 

"Don't you mean that Dumbledore makes mistakes," She spat at him venomously, "For wasn't it Dumbledore who came to you with this idea?"

"No, I mean the Ministry."

The woman stepped closer to the Minister, "Minister Fudge, I am very much older than you are. I know I have more wisdom than you do. Take this into consideration, Voldemort will come back. We will never vanquish evil from this world, especially not an evil as powerful as Voldemort once was. I assure you that if you do not take the necessary precautions, Dumbledore will not do anything to you, but I can assure I hold enough power to."

She let the Minister stand there. Harry noticed the power lock she held over him. She didn't seem to Harry all that intimidating. She was probably shorter than he by at least an inch. She had pure white hair rolled up into two buns on the back of her head, She wore a long green dress and over the top of that she wore a purple robe.

"Aha, Barb, there you are."

The woman along with Harry and most of the other students in the Hall whipped around to find Prof.Dumbledore standing there, Prof. McGonagall right behind him.

"Oh, yes Albus, I was discussing with Minister Fudge how ridiculous it was for him to bring all the Ambassadors back to help him defeat Voldemort, when in reality he doesn't think he is back."

"Yes that does seem very trifling, but come let us not discuss this in front of the students." He gestured toward a door leading out.

"Yes," Barb mused; following Dumbledore's outreached hand, "We wouldn't want Harry Potter to think we thought of him as a liar."

Harry felt himself go pink.

"Well," Ron started behind him, "I hope that was pessimistic enough for you Hermione."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"DADA is next chums."

"Wow I wonder who our new teacher will be?"

"I hope it's a girl."

"Get serious Ron, we've never had a female DADA teacher."

"Don't jinx us Hermione."

Harry had to agree with Ron. They never had had a female DADA teacher and it would be a nice change as long as her lessons were as interesting as Prof. Lupin's and the fake Prof. Moody's. 

Ron crossed his fingers as they got to the classroom. 

"Open it Hermione, I can't bear the suspense."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his behavior and opened the door. Harry stood next to her waiting for a response.

"It's a girl."

"Yes!" Harry surprised himself at his outburst. He was sure he surprised other people too. Lavender and Pavarati were staring at him as though he belonged in a loony bin.

He followed Hermione inside; it looked the same old Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, without a personal touch from the teacher, who was sitting at the desk with her head down.

"Er…hello there." Said Harry in a cautious voice. The head popped up.

"Hi. Welcome to my less than charming classroom." 

Even Hermione's mouth widened, before quickly shutting it. This teacher had the funkiest hair Harry had ever seen, Black with a series of jagged layers lining up and down the front and back of her head. Her eyes were puppy dog brown, and they had certain warmth emitting from them.

"I guess you can call me Prof. Lancaster," She said smiling around the room after the rest of the students were seated, "I'm not a real professor, I actually work for the Ministry. I'm doing this as a favor to Prof. Dumbledore. I don't know where you guys left off last year, so any suggestions to where we should start will be greatly accepted." 

"We were working on the Unforgivable Curses ma'am." 

Prof. Lancaster glanced down at a sheet of paper sitting on the desk.

"Hermione Granger is it?"

"Uh yeah."

"I really don't like talking about the curses. Certain memories flood back to me, so if you all don't mind we'll start anew. What about… dragons?"

Harry gave a little smile; he had enough experience with dragons, thank you very much.

"I have connections in the Ministry, we could probably go see some."

A chorus of 'wows' and 'cool' arose from the classroom. 

Prof. Lancaster actually looked relived,

"Really? Wow I actually made some kids happy."

After the excitement died down she began to call out roll. She made comments about everyone's name and joking with him or her. Harry noticed the gleam in Seamus's eye when she talked about the World Cup and the defeat of Bulgaria. But Harry felt the moment of truth as she got closer to his name. He wondered how she would take it, calm and cool or totally oblivious. He certainly didn't expect her to start tearing up and sniffling. 

"Wow, I can't believe I have you in this class. Oh lords you look just like James, the bloody git, but you have Lil's eyes. Gosh, best of both genes." 

She continued down the list, no longer as cheerful as she was. Obviously Harry being in the same class with her meant a lot. It didn't mean anything to him though.

"Um, we won't be doing anything very much today, so I'll just tell you guys about myself and you can ask me any questions you want when I'm through. I'm in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It may not seem very fun to all of you, but seriously, if you got into half as much fights and troubles as I have been in, it's worth it all. I live with my best friend and her grandmother. Both work for the Ministry as ambassadors. One for America and the other one is in Italy. I'm sorry to say I do have a slight temper. I was the girl getting into all the fights when I was at Hogwarts. And I really am not to keen on the Dark Arts because I prefer Astronomy. And my favorite color is green." She paused. Half of the class had their hands up. She nodded towards Ron first.

"Do you know my dad?"

"Uh, I believe it would be Arthur Weasly?"

"Do you like soccer?"

She regarded Dean carefully, "Muggle sport?" She shrugged, "Eh, muggles come up with some pretty interesting things to keep themselves amused."

"Have they resolved the Voldemort problem?"

Harry watched as the professor winced slightly, "Um no, they are still arguing over where to put valuable antiques if Voldemort is back to strength. Among other things the impossibility of Voldemort actually being back." 

"What valuables?" Asked Hermione, leaning in closer. Harry knew that glint in her eye, she wanted to find out what these Valuables could do.

"Valuables, that if Voldemort gets his hands on, could mean the destruction of the human world. Things that would enable him to suck the powers right out of a wizard and gain all of his knowledge and strength. Causing him to become more powerful than ever before."

A fresh wave of terror washed over Harry. He had never even heard of such magical items being in existence. It was a terrible thought. Now that Voldemort was back his Death Eaters could thwart the Ministry and retrieve such items. Only if they knew where they were of course. Ah, but the Malfoys. The tiny voice in his head dragging up things Harry had forgotten. Lucious Malfoy did indeed work for the ministry and could easily find something valuable to his master.

The loud bell rang across the classroom. The students started immediately to put their parchment and quills back into their bags.

"Wow, she is a queer sort."

"Aren't they all Ron. I think she may have known my parents." 

"She probably knows Sirius too!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. "Oh wow Harry, write him and ask him about her."

"You probably shouldn't bother him Harry, he is probably extremely busy."

"Yeah," said Harry reluctantly, "He probably doesn't even know her." He added with contempt

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

She dashed down the halls in a wild frenzy. She felt as if her heart would never stop hammering away. She knew she had to write to her. The coincidence he would end up in her class was unbelievable. She hadn't thought of him in fourteen years. Not that she didn't want to, but because if she did the heartbreaking tears would swell inside of her once more.

The small room that Dumbledore had assigned to her was cozy. Nothing that she was used to, but enough for the necessities. She pulled out the parchment and began to write the letter in her signature green ink. She would have to come to Hogwarts after she read this letter. If the Minister wouldn't allow it, Ariel would tell Barb and she would get him to allow her arrival. There was no way she could live here on her own with nothing but her own sanity to dwell on. 

End J 


	2. Visitors

Euphoria's Downfall

Euphoria's Downfall

Harry sat as still as he could. He was afraid that a sudden movement would send Snape into a torrid frenzy. Harry knew this calmness of Snape's was just a mask, he was hiding his anger.

"What did you say Potter?" Snape asked in a hushed whisper.

"Prof. Lancaster told us not to bother with your name calling. She said it was something you did to make yourself feel better about yourself. Then she called you a "great bullying prick."

"Did she now?"

"Yes."

Harry watched as Snape pulled himself up to full height.

"Thank you Potter." Snape walked over to his desk and snapped the potion book; he had been reading, closed. Without another word he strode from the room.

"Oh, Harry why did you tell him? Now we won't learn how to make a cowardice potion!"

"Hermione… if I didn't tell him I would've gotten detention for two weeks and about 50 points taken from Gryffindor."

" I wonder where he went?"

"Ron… duh," Hermione said, "He's probably gone to yell at her and threaten her with something."

"Not saying she doesn't need a good yelling at."

Harry sighed, "Go sit down Malfoy no one is interested."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Potter, but I suppose you would defend a fellow, if not older, Gryffindor."

Harry whipped around to glare at him, "What do you mean?"

"I asked my father, he knew her back when he went to Hogwarts. Said, "She was the fighter of the school", always sticking her nose in her friends business, threatening anyone who was being rude to her friends. No doubt where she got that. She was a friend of _your_ father."

"She was probably standing up for her friends Malfoy, something you don't know about."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione; "You would be surprised what I know about Mudblood." He said.

"I'm so tired of hearing you call her that, you stupid prat!" Harry leapt up to pull Ron away from Draco, who had retreated back a few steps. Harry let Ron struggle against his hold. He was no longer as frail as he used to be.

"I swear…the next time the ugly git says something like that I'm going to bash his bloody nose in."

"Good, it'll give us one thing to be happy about."

"You, guys," Hermione interjected, "Let's not focus on the downside of things but rather the positive." Hermione turned around and walked over to help Neville with the potion homework, Prof. Snape had not yet collected.

"What positive things?" Ron muttered to Harry as soon as he was sure Hermione couldn't hear him.

Harry had to agree with Ron, the past few weeks had steadily gotten worse. The Ministry was up to their ears with fights and arguments. Sometimes Harry could hear them at night. And he was up in his bedchamber. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts had started off as Harry's favorite class, but Prof. Lancaster seemed a bit disturbed the past few weeks. Her lectures were interesting and she had promised them a trip to see the dragons in a few weeks yet she had the same tired look in her eyes that Harry recognized instantly as the same weariness Prof. Lupin had. 

And to add to the injury, Sirius hadn't written to Harry in a very long time. Probably the longest span ever. He missed hearing Sirius's words of encouragement.

"Where is Snape? The bell is going to ring in ten minutes! Harry, I'd never thought we would ever get a day off form potions in this way."

"Yeah, I feel bad for Prof. Lancaster, I hope I didn't get her in too much trouble." Harry said uncomfortably 

"Nah," Ron brushed the comment aside with his hand, "She looks like she'd be mean if anyone questioned her."

"Ron you shouldn't make assump…" Hermione's voice trailed off as the dungeon's door opened and Prof. McGonagall walked in stunned.

"I cannot believe that Prof. Snape left his class all alone." She said incredulously, as she stormed to the front of the room, "Really, you would think he had more common sense that."

"He went to go chew out Prof. Lancaster, Professor."

"Mister Malfoy I do believe you are mistaken, I have just come from Prof. Lancaster's class. He was not in there and she was looking quite happy."

"Are you sure about that?" said Ron

"Quite Weasly. Would I lie to you?" 

At the moment that Ron sat back in his chair, a quizzical expression on his face, Prof. Snape strode into the room.

"Wherever have you been Professor Snape? Surely you know not to leave a unsupervised class in a classroom?"

"Terribly sorry my dear Prof. McGonagall, but I had to relieve myself."

Prof. McGonagall looked shocked, "Well of course but…please…oh nevermind." She flung her hands in the air and walked out.

"Start putting your equipment back and hand your homework up to the front, except you Longbottom, you receive a "F" for not completing it in the amount of time I gave you." 

Harry had to clear his throat to keep from laughing that had to be the funniest thing he had ever heard Snape say.

"We will continue our work on coward potions when I see you next time." He slapped his hands on the table and the Harry got up and hurried toward the door.

"I had to relieve myself!" Ron burst out laughing, "That was the best potions class ever." He declared, wiping tears from his eyes.

"We didn't learn a thing though."

"Come on Hermione, don't be a sourpuss, that was the best! Ah…hehe, I had to relieve myself." Ron burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Come off it Ron," said Harry in a irked voice, "I'm hungry and we won't get anywhere with you stopping to crack up every few seconds."

"That, and the fact that it's getting old," added Hermione.

"Okay, okay."

Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking; yet he couldn't help breaking into a smile when he heard Ron, chuckling quietly.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Please, I just have to ask her one question about the Antipodean Opaleye essay."

"Gads Hermione that's all you do is ask questions."

"Better to be well informed than stupid Harry."

The door to Prof. Lancaster's room was wide open, Harry watched as Hermione knocked cheerfully on the side of it and peered in. 

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a guest." Hermione gasped.

"Nonsense," Harry heard a voice call out from inside the room. Prof. Lancaster's profile peered out from behind Hermione and beckoned towards Harry and Ron, "Come in all of you, I want you to meet a friend."

"Harry walked in the room timidly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron peer around his head.

"Guys, this is my best friend. She is the Ambassador to Italy's Ministry, Adrienne Boardman."

The woman that Prof. Lancaster was beckoning to stood up. Harry heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. 

"Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Adrienne this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter."

"Wow, it's really great to meet fifth years."

"How did you know we were fifth years?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I assumed that by now Harry would be a fifth year, and so I assumed you all were too."

"Did you know my father, because we have been wondering if you, Prof. Lancaster did and we just weren't sure if you knew all of his friends and my mother too, that is." Harry shrugged his shoulders

"Yes we both knew your parents, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and, Peter Pettigrew too."

"You can imagine how sad we were when,"

"Yeas, I know when they were killed and how sorry you felt for me," interrupted Harry.

"Um, yes that too, but you see we were sort of hoping you would take all of your mother's genes, James wasn't that good to look at."

Catching the horrified look on Harry's face, Prof. Lancaster laughed, "I'm just pulling your string Harry, don't worry your father was good looking."

"So where a lot of other people." Adrienne added.

"Oh yes," Prof. Lancaster mused.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss. Boardman, why are you at or school?"

"Oh, Hermione my darling, to help the Ministry deal with this situation."

"You mean about the valuable stuff?" Ron asked.

Adrienne opened her mouth angrily, "You told them about the Valuable's?" She flared at the professor.

"I didn't see any harm in it."

Adrienne smiled

"What do they do? The valuable's I mean." Hermione sat down on one of the chairs Adrienne handed her. Harry followed the suit.

Adrienne creased her eyebrows and frowned, "I really I can't tell you. But believe me, it is horrible, why a person would create such things is totally beyond me. Imagine if you can the worst thing possible that can happen to a wizard or witch. And if you can, that's what would happen. The reason they have such a hard time trying to place them somewhere, is if Voldemort does regain strength, then he could just go to that house and kill the occupants that live there and take it."

"And the stupid thing is," Prof. Lancaster said loudly, "Is that we have Death Eaters in the Ministry. Fudge is so stupid holding these meetings. Watch, they will finally decide on a place and a week later they will be gone, because of a Death Eater in the Ministry. Probably Lucius Malfoy, that ugly prat."

Harry smiled as Adrienne, gave Prof. Lancaster a furious look.

"It's okay," said Harry, "No one here likes the Malfoy's." 

"Yes well, anyway I shouldn't let personal preference get in the way of politics," Harry watched as the Professor checked her watch, "Good god, it's after ten!"

"That okay we don't have class tomorrow."

"Mr. Weasly I don't care, you should get a good nights sleep you silly. Now go." 

She ushered them out of her classroom. Harry waved at Adrienne as she disappeared behind the door.

"Wow, we have two new interesting people at our school."

"Ron we have more than just two." Said Hermione 

"Two good looking new people."

Hermione cast a look at Harry and all he could do was shrug.

"Oh no!" Hermione stopped. "I forgot to ask her about my –"

"Too late Hermione, you heard what the Professor said, 'we need to get a good nights sleep.'" 

Harry laughed as Ron dragged Hermione into the common room. Totally ignoring her protests. 

"Well Harry, this should make Sirius happy, two of his friends are here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I guess. But only if they believe he is innocent." Harry crawled into his bed. The warmth was soothing to him. Harry had no problem getting to sleep that night. As he dreamt, the most peaceful visions of Phoenix's and Dragons filled his mind, allowing him to sink even further into his mind. 

End J 

A.N.: Did that last part make any sense? If I didn't, don't worry, it made sense to me and that means it isn't some worthless piece of jumble. 

I'm praying for all of the men and women who lost their lives during the recent Terrorist attack on the U.S. The people who are working out there are brave, I know it would take a lot for me to get out there and help. But God blesses them, and the people and countries that are supporting the U.S. 

Hope everyone is doing good and is having a great weekend!


	3. The Staff

Euphoria's Downfall

By: Mlle. Lupin

****

Harry

Hello, I have just received the letter you sent me…about a month ago. 

Yes, I have heard about the ministry meetings at Hogwarts. I'm terribly sorry. The ministry can be a real handful. What I'm most worried about though is whom they have at the school. Don't go trying to snoop around and check things out. The ministry will clear you out of there faster than your broom can fly. If, though, by chance you note that a woman named Barbara Garfinkel is there. Send an owl to me as soon as possible. 

How interesting…Ariel Lancaster is a teacher for Defense Against Dark Arts. She barely passed that class when we went to school. If it weren't for Remus, she wouldn't have. Is her hair still black? It actually used to be blonde. Until she chopped it all off and dyed it black with green streaks. Can't believe she got into the Ministry. Though I'm sure it fits her, she likes getting into fights. And she has Adrienne Boardman with her? Adrienne…damn it's been a long time since I've heard about her. Probably still in Italy. Didn't even bloody tell us she was leaving. Just took off after your parents died. Does her hair still move? If it does it'll scare the crap out of you.

Don't tell them about me yet. I don't know if they know about Wormtail. But I can assure you if they know all about it, you can trust them Harry. If you need to contact me I'll be at Remus's. Hedwig will be able to find it.

Keep Safe

Sirius

"So he does know them."

"Well of course Harry. I really don't think they would've lied to us"

"Wicked! Moving hair." Ron said excitedly. 

Harry threw the letter into the fire. He didn't want to take the chance; of a Ministry worker would come in and find it. "We can ask her tomorrow Ron. Right now I'm tired." Harry walked towards the stairs.

"He has the coolest connections." Ron whispered to Hermione as they parted at the stairs.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

"Ah, Harry we have a loony bat for a teacher. 'Venus is in your love sector, be aware, a romance is coming your way Weasly.' Lonny bat she is."

"Yeah, she's given me so many deaths, I can't remember them all."

"Hey! How'd Divination go?" Hermione asked, popping out of nowhere.

Ron gave her a sidelong glance and she put her hands up in defense.

"We'll it might make you happy Ron, We have DADA next." 

"Good, I could look forward to a big man eating dragon. It would seem a lot tamer then this week has been."

They walked into the empty classroom to chance upon Prof. Lancaster eating a rolled up green paper thing.

"What is that?" Ron asked her disgustedly.

"Stuffed grape leaves."

"Blech!" Ron exclaimed gagging.

Harry couldn't help but feeling like gagging also.

"Oh no," She said getting off her chair to offer the three of them one, "It is so good. Like okra. I like to suck the insides out and then eat the shell."

Harry nibbled a bit off the end and pulled a face.

"Well some of our tastebuds are different." He told her politely.

She shrugged and pulled up her cloak. "It is dreadfully cold in here."

The class got under way noisily, and she smiled and told them to pass up the essays they had been assigned. Everyone was laughing and as Harry looked around, he saw that even Neville handed up a well-sized essay. He was about to say something to Hermione, when a sudden shriek from the Hall echoed across the room, cutting all the noise like a knife. 

"The Staff! The Staff has been stolen!"

The class watched as Prof. Lancaster jumped and bolted for the door. On her face was a mask of worry and anger. 

The class was silent for a second, and then through the door Adrienne appeared and grabbed something out of Prof. Lancaster's desk and ran back out. Harry saw that her dark gold hair was moving all over the top of her head as though it were alive. Ron's face was lit up. The class began to talk excitedly and no one noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak out of the room. 

The hall was a mass of confusion. Teachers and Ministry officials were scrambling along the hall. Darting into classrooms and running into each other. If Harry hadn't known the danger of the situation, he would've been laughing. 

"We have to find Prof. Lancaster and Adrienne." Harry told them as they dashed down the hall. "We should try the Great Hall first."

As they reached the Great Hall, harry noticed that the amount of activity had greatly reduced. The Hall was empty. Except for Prof. Lancaster talking to the very old witch, Barb. 

He motioned to Ron and Hermione to back up against the wall. He waited until he could hear no more the murmur of voices. "It's ok now." He mouthed to Ron. Ron's face was an ashy pall. Harry knew better then to ask 'what?' A hand clasped onto his shoulder. 

"Ah, what have we here." Harry knew who it was. No one else had that cold snaky voice. The hand whipped Harry around and he came face to face with a sneer he was used to. 

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry said with quiet dignity.

"Are you here by yourself…oh wait no I can see glowing the red of a Weasly. And oh yes…" 

Harry watched the glean in his eyes as Hermione stepped into view. The Malfoy's taste in purebloods, was a well-noted order.

"What are you doing out in the classroom?"

"We…uh…were…"

"Looking for me, and look here I am."

Prof. Lancaster came springing into the view. "I'll take them from here Lucius. Thank you." Her voice instantly became cold. Harry heard behind him a snigger from Ron.

"These students were out of class when the Staff went missing. Perhaps they know…"

"Nonsense, they are kids Lucius. We must be going."

"Oh yes, trying to put it all into the back of your head."

"Shut up you great ass."

"You always look the other way don't you?" Lucius yelled at her back.

As she ushered them out of the room, she put her middle finger up at him.

"What in the world were you doing in there?" She spat furiously at them once they got into a hallway.

"Professor, we need to tell you something."

"Out with it then Potter. What is it?"

Harry then told her a bout Sirius.

"You could have told this about me before!" She said, taking long strides back and forth. "Go write to him. Now. Tell him we both knew about Peter. Tell him to bring Remus." She walked off without saying another word to them. 

"You heard her Harry, go write now!" Hermione told him urgently.

They ran up the stairs and to the Fat Lady. Yummy Toad Nails got them inside the Gryffindor common room. 

"Ok, I have paper: 

Sirius

They knew about Peter-

A sudden noise made Harry look up. A man was standing on the window ledge, just about to teeter off the ledge. 

"No!" Harry yelled at him. "Don't jump."

Hermione was screaming behind Harry, and he heard Ron gulp. 

"Please sir." Hermione pleaded.

The man's black cloak fluttered out from behind him, as he turned around and smiled at Harry. His face was repulsive to look at. Knotty bumps lined the top of his head. 

"Try and stop me." He breathed out in a wispy voice.

He turned his entire body towards them. In his left hand, grasped tightly, was a long dark stick. On the top was a ruby, so red it seemed that it was crystallized blood. But Harry remembered that dry blood turned brown.

"That's right. It lives. It pumps. It takes all it wants."

The man let out an anguished cry, as he pressed the ruby onto his chest. 

Harry watched, mesmerized. The ruby seemed to be sucking all the blood out of this man's body. A second later he was wrinkled and dead. The staff lay at his side.

"We have to get this to Dumbledore." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and walked over to the man's side. He bent to pick it up.

"Over my dead body."

Harry screamed and fell backwards. The shriveled thing had grabbed his hand. It was still alive! It picked itself up and jumped out the window. Harry ran towards the window and looked out. The creature was flying. It was still attached to the ruby staff. Further and further it flew. Until it was a little speck.

"Oh lord. I think I need some rum." Harry stated. 

Ron fell backwards, out cold. 

"Terrible thing that was." Hermione said between sobs.

"Oh great!" A voice behind them said. "Imagine Muggles seeing an ugly thing like that flying over London." Prof. Lancaster said with a frown.

"I don't think they'll care about the ugliness, Ariel." 

A.N. Gross! Why on earth would I come up with a weird thing like that? Oh well. Phantom of the Opera is coming to Sacramento!!!!!! 


	4. Golden Hllucianations

Euphoria's Downfall

By: Daroga's Sidekick

How significant would this meeting be? How many people would stake the return of Voldemort on what Ron, Hermione, and himself said? Would he be thrown out of school for being part of a threatening situation?

These thoughts wound their way up through his mouth, up his neck and to his head. It came to rest before it was swept away in the grey mass of thoughts already swimming in his head.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

Harry followed Prof. McGonagall down a long stretch of hallway. She paused at a door and opened it only to reveal a circular room filled with doors.

"The Ministry wants no favoritism during the meeting." Explained Prof. McGonagall, noticing the confusion on Harry's face. "The choice is yours." 

She stood still, watching Harry like a playful kitten stalking a waving finger. He approached a door with intricate black and gold carvings. As he reached for the square doorknob, the door opened itself. Harry looked back towards his professor; she curtly nodded for him to continue. He pushed the door open further and walked in, behind him the door shut with a bang. It was completely dark. He walked further in and a sudden swoosh danced in his ears as candle's lit themselves. It illuminated a small circular room. Black and gold hangings decorated the room. The floor was a gold color and the candle's soft light made the floor look like a liquid. In the middle of the room was a desk, behind it sat Lucius Malfoy and the old witch Barb. 

"Harry." Said Barb politely, noticing his arrival. Harry knew his position with Lucius, but not with Barb. "Please sit down."

Harry sat down at a small high-backed chair. His hands dangled over the short armrest.

"You do know why you are here Mr. Potter?" Lucius eyes slit into the eyes of a snake. Harry could almost feel the poisonous hiss on his face.

"Yes Sir." 

"Why don't we start with what the thing looked like Harry."

"Medium height, sparse black hairs on top of his head, his face was all knotted and bumpy." Harry said quickly. He had given this description so many times before. 

"Ok. Why don't you tell me what the thing was wearing?" Barb was waving a raven quill around her head. Harry noticed a strange golden pendant hanging from her neck. Harry wasn't sure but he thought it looked like a phoenix. He leaned in for a closer look. 

"Yes." Prompted Barb.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, embarrassed for staring at an older woman's chest area

"He was wearing…" Harry couldn't actually remember what the thing was wearing. All of the light and gold meshing together made him feel unfocused. "I can't remember." 

"You can't remember?" Lucius mimicked, an ugly sneer appearing on his thin lips. 

"No I can't."

"What did it say about the Staff?"

Harry closed his eyes, attempting to stop the blurring and focus on what she was saying.

"What was the question?"

"What did it say about the staff? Did it imply what it needed it for?"

"No. All he said was that it lives, 'it pumps it takes all it needs.' "

His head was throbbing. Where did all of the confusion come from? How could the liquid gold rise up and attack him like that? He felt like a fountain of gold, the liquid form coming out of his scar. But when did gold breathe? It wasn't alive!

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That will be all." 

He heard Barb's voice, but it wasn't her voice, it was a younger Barb. The optimistic Barb. Then the snake hissed, "Yes, thank you Mr. Potter."

"Your welcome." Harry pushed the chair away from the desk and got up. He rushed through to a different door, opposite the one he came through. He touched the doorknob and felt the gold rush away. By the time he was out the door, the gold was gone completely.

End

A.N. Nothing belongs to me, everything to J.K. Rowling. Sorry for the long wait, Major writers block.

Ciao 


	5. Evil in Disguise

Euphoria's Downfall

"You had Barb too?"

    It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry finally made it to the 3 Broomsticks, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. It had taken Harry a while to find his way down there; his mind still jumbled from the effect of the room. 

 "Yes," replied Harry, 'Did you guys have her too?"

"Yes." Said Hermione and Ron in unison

 "So you guys picked the black and gold door?"

 "No, gold and red."

"I had blue and gold." Said Ron

 "Was Mr. Malfoy with her?"

"No. I had a man named Fletcher."

"A witch named Esmeralda Vons Bon."

"That's not…" Hermione started to trail off.

"I know." Said Harry.

"So they switched rooms each time?"

 "Or only Barb did." Said Hermione

   Harry could think of no reasons why Barb would switch. Prof. McGonagall had said the Ministry wanted no favorites.

  "It was weird in the room," Said Ron, suddenly taking interest in the conversation, "I felt all light and carefree. I have a feeling I didn't pay that much attention, I asked her to repeat the same question seven times! And the blue and gold was suffocating my head."

 "I know," whispered Harry excitedly, "But I was totally confused. And the gold was pouring out of my head. I swear, I was having hallucinations!" 

 Harry turned his eyes towards Hermione, who sat still, pursing her lips.

  "I was too happy." She admitted. "Like I was in a euphoric state. The red and gold started running together, like a kaleidoscope. I didn't want to leave and when I did, I felt like I had come down from a sugar high. This is too weird." Hermione stood up. "I think a spell was put over the room, maybe to make us same all the same things. Or maybe-"

  "Or maybe we all saw the same things because we were all there when the freak decided to take the show on the road." Ron told her. "Come off it Hermione you're going nutters."

  "What if it has to do with Barb?"

 Ron let out an exasperated sigh. Hermione stood up and started pushing through the throngs of people toward the door. 

  "She's mad." Ron said to Harry as they caught the worst of the crowd and was jostled towards the exit.

    They caught up with her outside Dervish and Banges.

 "Hermione, you can't just go around accusing people." Said Ron.

"We don't even know her Ron."

 "She's Adrienne's grandmother, Hermione."

 "We don't even know her Harry!"

 "Well, if you want to know, there are the people to ask."

 Harry followed Ron's gaze to a giant oak tree, and underneath it was Lupin and Sirius, disguised as Padfoot.

 Before Harry or Ron could stop her, Hermione had stalked up to Lupin and Sirius.

"Is Adrienne's grandmother evil?" yelled Hermione. Lupin looked confused for a moment and then softly asked, "Adrienne?"

  Harry watched as Lupin gave a cold stare towards Sirius. Harry guessed Sirius hadn't told Lupin the entire truth.

"Adrienne Boardman?"

"Yes! Her grandmother, is she evil?"

"Adrienne's here?" Lupin asked her incredulously 

"Yes and Prof. Lancaster. But what about her _grandmother?_

 "Ariel too?"

 Yes! If I show you will you tell me?" Hermione asked him, agitated.

 "No her grandmother's not evil. Yes show me." Lupin glanced at Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

 Sirius yawned and started walking in the direction of the castle. An entourage followed him.

No on belongs to me. Go eat Pisatchios!!!!


End file.
